Query abandonment occurs when a user that has submitted a query to a search utility (e.g., a search engine, a task completion engine, etc.) does not click on a search result within a received result set and does not attempt to refine the query. Generally, abandoned queries are considered to reflect user dissatisfaction (e.g., “bad” abandonment) with the search result. As a result, many approaches for measuring the effectiveness of search engines do not incorporate query abandonment data. Instead, such approaches have been based on implicit feedback signals, such as user clicks and click-related dwell time. However, these approaches are not appropriate when “good” abandonment has occurred.
It is with respect to these and other general considerations that the aspects disclosed herein have been made. Also, although relatively specific problems may be discussed, it should be understood that the examples should not be limited to solving the specific problems identified in the background or elsewhere in this disclosure.